


My Valentine's

by aprilmoon08



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Lord of the Rings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmoon08/pseuds/aprilmoon08
Summary: The special things we are awarded in life.





	My Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aglarien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/gifts).



**Title** : My Valentine’s

**Author** : Aprilmoon

**Recipient** : Aglarien

**Beta:** None

**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel

**Other** : Elrond (implied), Gildor and the Grey Company, Lindir, Tinnu, Gaear, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Mara (OC), and Lefnuion (OC), and goats and foals .

**Disclaimer:** I have not made any money from this story. The only God here is Tolkien himself, and may he be praised.

**Requested pairing** = Erestor paired with Glorfindel, Lindir, or any other Imladris elf that suits your fancy. Even an OC if you'd like to create your own special elf.

**Story elements =** Please include someone who is lost, the library in Imladris, Elrond's observatory, Erestor's cat, and a happy ending. Just tell me a good love story. The rating doesn't matter - PG would be just fine. Feel free to add some cute little elflings, a special star, pets or farm animals to the story. Whatever inspires you.

**Do NOT include =**  No death, rape, incest, twincest, threesomes, BDSM, fetishes, bloodplay, unfaithful elves, or heavy angst.

                                                                                **My Valentine’s**

It had been a very long and difficult day, and Glorfindel did not want a repeat of it. It had seemed to be one thing or another, and if it wasn’t that then something else. There had been two fist fights, three injuries, and to top it all off, two fainters, and one who decided to become a healer. If the truth was to be told, the young recruit looked like he might decide to just say to Mordor with it and decide to just sail. The only thing that really mattered right now was that it was the end of the day, and he could now go home to his family.

Glorfindel decided to just put the day out of his mind, and just finish up with the last of the paperwork. His second-in-command and with all of the soldiers and recruits, were picking up cleaning up the field, and getting everything put back for the next day. Along with them were the few healers helping the one’s that had been in the fights and the fainting. The one recruit that had decided to change professions was getting a detailed account of what he would be doing in the future as a healer, and probably thinking that he could avoid the training, but was told he still would have to do the required classes for combat training.

Glorfindel was just finishing up the paperwork around the time that his second in command, Gaear, proceeded to collapsed into his own chair. He just sat there for a moment, and let out this groan like he was throwing it all in. Gaear’s head was tilted back, like he was asleep, and making a moaning sound like he was dying from some unforeseen injury. He stayed in that position for some time before he finally pulled up his head slowly up and started to roll his head from side to side, in an effort to pop his neck. When he had made a success of it, he then started to stretch various parts of his body, until he got the sound, and reaction, he was going for at the time.

“By the God’s that felt good. It is like a good stretch with a bonus. Do you or Erestor ever pop each other when your together?”

Glorfindel didn’t even look up from the document his was finishing up. He just sat there finishing up with his signature on the report, and then said, “Erestor and I do not hit each other in any way, shape, or form. That would be abuse, and what would I be teaching my son if I did that?”

Gaear just looked at him with a sarcastic look and said dryly, “that is not what I meant, and you know it. I just meant…..”

“I know what you meant. I was only teasing. Erestor tells me that sometimes my sense of humor evades me, and that I am turning into an old sourpuss like Thranduil. Then again if I don’t watch it, that could happen.” Glorfindel ended the sentence with a smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye.

“You have to forgive e Gaear. Today has been really long, and all I want to do is get home to my family. After I finish this report, I am off for a few days. It will be so nice to just be off for a few days, and Erestor and Lindir will be there to spend it with me.”

Gaear came over to gather up the reports, and file them when Glorfindel spoke again.

“ Thank you Gaear for filing those. When I am back, then we can schedule you some time off, so that you can spend it with your lovely wife. That is if she is still speaking to you since last night.”

“Oh, she is speaking to me. She knows who the head of the household is in our home. She knows who wears the pants in our family and knows where her place is.” Gaear was puffing out his chest and acting all super elf when he heard something behind him. Mouthing to Glorfindel, he asked if it was her. Glorfindel just tighten his lips together and started to look around as if he was trying to find something to do quickly. But before Glorfindel could say anything, a beautiful deep voice replied for him.

“We all know who does, and it isn’t you?”

Gaear just stood there for a moment before turning to see none other Erestor and Lindir in the doorway. It was the first time, in a very long time since Gaear had seen Erestor down on the training fields with Lindir. The two elves did their best to keep Lindir from the area, and it was mostly because a lot of the recruits and soldiers tended to have very foul mouths. Erestor and Glorfindel understood of course, but they wanted to keep Lindir a child as long as possible before they had to start hearing that type of language from his mouth. They had done it like any other ellon or elleth, and it wouldn’t stop the boy from picking it up eventually as well, but like any responsible parents they were going to raise the little one as good as they could.

Gaear smiled at Erestor, and with as much cockiness that he could master said, “ Lord Counselor. I am wounded at your accusation. I will have you know that I am prime real estate for any elleth, and more ellon that she can ever handle. I am one desirable elf I will have you know, and she can’t keep her hands off of me.”

Glorfindel couldn’t help but laugh, because he knew what was coming next, and he wasn’t about to be disappointed.

Erestor looked Gaear dead straight, and with no expression on his face and said, “that is only because she is doing her best to get you off of her, and out of the bed. I have seen what she has to endure, and it isn’t impressive. It is rather sad, and the goat’s have more to be proud of than you do.”

Erestor just smiled a triumphant smile, then brought Lindir over to his father. Lindir had made something for Glorfindel in his class, and he wanted to give it to him, so that he could keep it in his office. He had been gifted with some colored pencils and other art supplies and wanted to make some things for the people he loved. Ever since the boy had made his way alone to Imladris,  and become the new elfling to Erestor and Glorfindel, he had become very blessed with so many things. The best three had been Erestor, Glorfindel, and Tinnu.

Glorfindel had pushed himself away from his desk and got out of his chair to greet his little family. Lindir had looked up at Erestor, and been given a warm smile, and he let go of his hand so that he could run over to Glorfindel to give him his hug and present. Glorfindel and bent down to receive the small child into his arms, so that he could give him a right and proper hug. He made sure not to squeeze the elfling too tightly, but just enough to let him know how loved he was. Glorfindel placed a several kisses on the top of his head, and then one on his brow. Lindir loved it. It was like being with his lost parents all over again, and him knowing he was loved.

When Lindir had made the long journey to Imladris so long ago, he never thought he would find it, or that he would never make it. But when he had raised his voice in the ethereal song of the first born, he had been granted a second chance at happiness. The two elves had taken the little one in immediately, without a second thought, and given him food, a hot bath, and their bed to sleep in. When the rest of their rooms had been adjusted, and finished, Lindir had a new loving family. He had been given his own room, but in the beginning,  he had wanted to stay close to them. He felt guilty at first for imposing on them, but they never said a thing. When it had come to getting him some things he needed, it had been both Erestor and Glorfindel that had gone a bit overboard.

The two elves had taken some of their savings, which was quite vast, and splurged on the little one. He had been given a lovely new bed with all sorts of warm blankets and quilts. He had not one chest, but two in his new room. One was for extra blankets and sheets, and the other was for his toys. He had received a lovely wardrobe, that could be adjusted as he grew. Instead of just one hanging bar for his clothes, the section had been given a second bar, so that good clothes could go to the top, and the everyday clothes could be at the bottom.

The wardrobe also had a small section to place items that needed to be folded down, and for his box of special things. The bottom of the wardrobe had all of his little shoes, for the in and outdoors. The two knew that Lindir would outgrow most of everything quickly, so they didn’t buy things like shoes in great quantities. In the beginning they had managed to get him some shoes from the some of the other parents in their community, but at the same time had the cobbler make him some new ones. The same had gone for the clothing, and what could be purchased at the time was, and then more clothing was put on order. The residents of Imladris had come together to help the two new fathers and provided some clothing. Once they obtained what they needed, Erestor had another larger wardrobe made for the healers wing, for donated clothing. Anything that went in there was cleaned and mended, and if it couldn’t be repaired, then it was either turned into new clothing or blankets. There was nothing that went unused in Imladris. Even the adults would do a clean out of wardrobes of clothing and shoes, and when items needed to be repaired, there were a lot of people helping to get it done.

Erestor could hear the two talking quietly about Linder’s day, and watched as the boy was describing his picture to his father. He could hear Glorfindel’s smile through his conversation with their son. He told Lindir he would put it on the new bulletin board next to his desk, and Erestor watched as Gaear went over to his own desk and found a couple of tacks to secure the picture to the bulletin board.

Gaear knew how nice it was to see things that your children gave to you, and to have them close. His eldest daughter often drew him pictures, and he would take one and fold it up, and place it in his tunic, next to his heart to keep her close when he was on patrol. At first the little one didn’t understand, but when her mother had explained that it was a way to take them with him when he was on patrol duty. She had finally understood, and as she grew, and became a better artist, she had made a portrait of all of her sisters and mother, so that they could be with him when he was away. And she always made two, one for his desk and one for when he was away.  Erestor knew of this, and thought it was such a special thing for him to have. When  the three got back to their rooms he would encourage Lindir to make another one for his Adar.

When the picture had been secured onto the board, Erestor came over to admire Linder’s work. It was so nice, and he knew that they would encourage Lindir to continue with his art.  He knew the little one had it in him to be great. Erestor and thanked Gaear and asked him how his family was. Gaear perked up at the mentioned of his family and gave a detailed story of his wife and children. Even though he had all girls he had decided that along with what their mother taught them, he was teaching them how to protect themselves. He had even insisted that his wife learned. He had not married a shrinking violet when things happened, and he had lost too many loved one’s because of their lack of knowledge. His little sister had been one of them, and he never wanted to experience that pain again, and especially not from any of his immediate family. The girls had protested, but in the end when he had explained why, they stopped complaining.

“My youngest is becoming quite the archer. I have a feeling that she will even outdo that ego toting windbag from Lothlórien one day.”

It was Glorfindel’s turn to say something. “And whom would that be? Haldir? Orophin? Rumil?”

“ I can’t really tell them apart. Those three look so alike, and act so alike they could be just one elf. It is the one that is the best amongst them in archery. His skill is smaller than his ego. Probably overcompensating for something or other. Probably has a tiny elfhood.”

“His name is Rumil, and I am sure he is proportionate to his size. Also, Rumil is not so bad. I do know he has an ego, but it isn’t that bad. He is a proud elf, and between the three I would rather deal with him than Haldir anytime. Anyways, he might become a son-in-law one day. I have heard that your eldest is quite fond of him. I also have it heard it on good authority, that he is of like mind of her.”

“ Well he will need to do a series of test before I will deem him worthy of her.”

Erestor looked at him and laughed, “ I don’t doubt that you won’t. My own father made my sister’s husband do so many things to make sure that he was ready for a wife and family. My sister was to help, because they were going to be a pair. It had been rather comical to watch the pair at times, but in the end his father couldn’t take no more, and his sides hurt from laughing so much. My nephew is my fathers little helper in the library, which brings me to another note. Lindir did you want to tell your father what you were up to this morning in the library?”

With no expression on his cute little face he just said, “No.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes.”

Glorfindel decided to just nip the conversation at the bud, and asked Erestor what had happened. He knew he wasn’t going to be at all surprised at the results but wanted it all done and dusted before leaving the all problems and situations at work, and not bring them to their rooms.

“Well, Melpomaen lost him in the library today, and couldn’t find him for about an hour along with two other boys. They had left their area, and apparently gone to the restricted section of the library, then ventured out and to the animal pens where the goats were.”

Gaear looked at each of them a moment before speaking, and said,” Melpomaen needs to get some extra people to help him when he has all of those elflings.I am surprised more haven’t gone missing before.” And before anyone else could say anything Gaear piped up again. “ I bet he is on the take. He always looks like he is doing something he shouldn’t.”

Erestor was the next to say something. “ Like doing his job. He isn’t on the take, or anything, and I do agree with getting him some more assistants. And he isn’t up to anything except what he is supposed to be doing. He just has a lot of work to do, and people constantly coming up to him, and asking to do more than he can. He does have a life you know.”

Melpomaen was a good friend of Erestor’s, and Erestor had trained him in his position. Glorfindel was constantly telling Erestor that he worked to much and to hard, and now that they had Lindir he needed to slow down and enjoy the time with his family. Erestor had taken Glorfindel’s advice and taken on two more assistants with Elrond’s permission. It had cut down on his work load and allowed him to spend more time with the family. But, Glorfindel wanted to hear more about Lindir, and the restricted section.

“ I think I would like to hear more about your adventures in the library.”

Lindir slightly cringed but went on to tell them about his day. “You can see the new baby goats there, but they are called kids, and they are really cute. Someone put leggings on them today. There were also some with pajamas on, and they were dancing around and jumping off of things. “

Glorfindel looked at Erestor and said, “someone put cloths on the baby goats, and no one said anything? Seriously!!!??? Are people just made or are they just stupid?”

Gaear piped in and said, “or it could be that Gildor and his Grey company are here and drank too much last night. I am surprised that is all they did. They are usually much more creative than that, but that is pretty creative. I would never use good clothing for goats.”

“But they looked warm Ada. I went and got my cloak for the one that didn’t have anything to wear”

Erestor checked off in his mind to add a request for a new cloak for Lindir. Glorfindel just closed his eyes, reopened them, looked up to the heavens and realized he was getting the parents curse that his father had told him about. He had also said that Glorfindel would have a child just like him, and the curse had come true.

“ Well, that doesn’t mean you can just go wondering off to just anywhere. You know to let an adult know where you were going and have someone with you as well. But we will let this slide since you were not going into explore the restricted section. So, we will forget this happened, and if you want to see the goats, then either your ada or myself will take you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Glorfindel collected his family and took them back to their rooms to have their dinner. He had a surprise for them. He had planned  for a special meal for them, and then off to the big surprise.

“Well Gaear, I am done for the day. I am leaving and taking my family with me. You have a good night with your family.”

“Thank you, and I am sure that tomorrow will be better. Have fun, and Lindir behave yourself. If your good, and your father is okay for you to go with me I will take you with me and Mara to go and see the new foals. She loves the stables and pens just as much as you do it seems.”

“Thank you uncle Gaear.”

“Your welcome. Have a good night.”

Glorfindel locked up his desk for the evening and left with his family. Life was good.

 ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dinner had been really good, and Erestor was going to have to pass his compliments onto the head cook. There was nothing that he and his wife couldn’t make taste good, and he knew the talent had been passed down to his children as well. The pair had four children, and out of all of them the son was the baker of the family. He had come up with some very delightful creations, and Erestor had hoped there would be dessert after dinner, but nothing came. Glorfindel told them that he was taking them for a after dinner surprise, and since they were taking Lindir with them he was pretty sure that any sort of sex was off the table until they returned for lights out.

Glorfindel grabbed their cloaks and had borrowed another since Lindir had put his on one of the goats and grabbed a basket. He picked up Lindir, who was holding Tinnu, and off they went. They had given Tinnu time to make his escape, but from the expression on the cat’s face they were sure that Tinnu wasn’t going to leave Lindir’s side. Tinnu snuggled down in Lindir’s embrace, and the four of them went off in the direction of the observatory.

“Is this our surprise?”

“Yes, and this as well. I was able to get  Lefnuion to make us something special while we looked at the stars from Elrond’s observatory. It is weird that he has that name since there are only four children.”

“ You do realize that he is the fifth child. He has four sisters.”

“ I thought there were only three girls.”

“The oldest one is married and has babes of her own. Lefnuion is the youngest of all of them.”

Glorfindel put Lindir and Tinnu down gently before placing the basket down in the observatory tower floor. He spread out the blanket while Lindir and Tinnu explored the observatory with Erestor. After Glorfindel got the last of the items situated, he called them over to enjoy their dessert. He had even brought a special something for Tinnu. After all, Tinnu was their own special elf cat.

Erestor looked up at the stars, and while felt an elfling come sit on his lap. He started to point out the constellation to him, and Tinnu came over to be near his elves. Nothing could be heard except the wind, and Erestors soft voice. When Tinnu decided to get a little warmer in Lindir’s lap, they could then hear the deep purring sounds that warmed their hearts. Glorfindel was the next to come over to the little party. He brought them each a piece of the special cake, and Tinnu’s dessert. It was so nice, and not for the last time did Glorfindel not count his blessings.

He had his family, the family cat, and they had each other. Life could not have been any better.

“Happy Valentines day my loves. I want you each to know how much you mean to me, and how much I love you.”

Erestor smiled at him, and then kissed Linder on the head, and Glorfindel on his mouth. “I love you so much. I love Lindir and our Tinnu too.”

Lindir gave them each a hug and a kiss. He gave the same to Tinnu as well along with nice ear scratch.

“Thank you for loving me.”

It is not you who should be thanking us, but us thanking you for letting us be your ada’s, and for us becoming a family.”

Glorfindel held them close and vowed to never let them ever doubt how much he loved them.

                                                            The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
